


The uncle and the deer

by SaSatan



Series: The deer and the wolf [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deer!Stiles, M/M, Wolf!Derek, and so on - Freeform, derek worries too much, peter is trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to be nice for once and everyone thinks he will eat Stiles. Obviously, Siles and Peter become best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The uncle and the deer

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble to pass the time  
> Sorry for any mistakes

A few weeks later, as everything calmed down and Stiles was accepted, Peter thought it's a good time to give Stiles 'the Talk'.

Not about sex, that boy is old enough, he should know the basics by now.

But he is a deer among a pack of wolves. So he needs to be clear what he is doing.

 

After they ate, the other lay down and took a nap. Peter took the chance to talk to Stiles, the deer coming along, gladly then he is bored of sitting around.

 

But Derek saw that, and is sure as hell that Peter will either eat Stiles or scare him off. Or doing both and scare the deer off while trying to eat.

 

Already baring his teeth, Derek woke Laura up and followed their uncle.

Well, it took a bit longer, Laura didn't want to wake up, so after a good shake, Laura was ready to attack Derek instead of helping, but he managed to calm Laura down.  
After explaining what is going on, Laura groaned painfully and stand up.

 

It wasn't hard to find them, their scent leaving a trail, but when they finally reached those two, the siblings couldn't understand what is happening.

 

Stiles was laughing while Peter was pouting.  
Laura sighed loud, signaling the other where they are.

Stiles immediately went to Derek, still laughing a little.

Peter followed slowly, still sulking.

 

Derek couldn't follow correctly.  
Peter didn't try something? Stiles was alright?

 

Laura hit him hard on his head.

“Don't wake me ever again, because of your deer.”, and with that she turned around and walked back, yawning loudly.

Peter started to cackle, understanding what's going on.

Stiles kept clueless about everything.

 

It was Dereks turn to sulk.


End file.
